An Untimely Visit
by IsshiNene
Summary: "You get five minutes."


**AN:** Dedicated to user Rindou-senpai for requesting something along the lines of this story. I decided though to save the "going on a date" portion for later, and focus on the established relationship!AU with the "reveal" to others.

Also, thank you to all the nice people who left reviews! I greatly appreciate all of you! If anyone has any requests/ideas, don't be afraid to voice them! If I feel inspired, I'll try to fulfill them the best I can!

Hope you enjoy!

 **#**

 **An Untimely Visit**

 **#**

"A deal is a deal, Nene-chan~" Isshiki teased giddily, following Nene into the backstage preparation rooms.

"I know. Stop reminding me." She huffed. "Don't call me that, we're in public." The two had just finished their weekly Shokugeki, and on routine, Isshiki had won... _again_. Growing more annoyed at the ever growing streak of losses to her name, she wondered why she still had matches against him. _Because I'll beat him one day._ She wasn't particularly upset afterwards though, instead taking the opportunity to reflect. Afterall, mistakes were the best teachers. Nene, with Isshiki in tow entered the quiet room where the door shut behind them.

 _Hm, maybe I should have added sugar to try to mellow out the shoyu. I could have also cooked the noodles less, they were losing their chewiness. Maybe I'll try it with vegetable stock instead of chicken for a more lighter flavor. That might wo-_

Nene was pulled out of her thoughts by Isshiki's sudden arm grab, stopping her in her tracks and turning her around to face him. Their match had been the last Shokugeki of the day, explaining the empty prep room where the two of them were _alone_.

"Well then," Isshiki began with a smirk, "can I claim my prize now?" Visibly taken aback by the proposal, Nene's face started to redden at the thought of his request.

"N-... Now?" She stuttered.

"Why not?" He asked innocently. "No one is here, it'll be fine."

She sighed in defeat, muttering "I can't believe your going to make me do something so _indecent._ " She crossed her arms and scrunching her face in a pout, more so of embarrassment than annoyance.

"It's not 'indecent', Nene-chan! Lots of couples do it." Isshiki laughed. "Making that kind of face just makes you cuter~."

After a string of simple dates and the awkward limbo of their relationship, the two began to acknowledge the deeper feelings between them. This all happened roughly _three months ago_. The couple had taken careful precautions to keep their relationship underwraps. It's not like they didn't trust their friends. The problem was _everyone else_. They didn't need a bunch of nosy people involved before it even got off the ground. In fact, the only person that knew was Fumio-san, not because they told her but because she can read Isshiki just too damn well.

"Wha...What are you even saying!" Nene exclaimed. Arms still crossed and looking down, she paused for a minute before giving in. "You get five minutes."

"Eh!? I think I worked harder for more!" He complained.

"Take it or leave it." She warned, her ruby eyes to his cerulean ones as she took off her frames and set them on the table.

"Fine." Isshiki submitted before turning his head and placing his lips on hers. He pulled her closer to him; her soft chest pressing into his. Both hands wrapped around her back as her's rested on the smooth skin of the nape of his neck, lowering him to her height.

Kissing was still something rather unnatural to the both of them, however, more so for her than him. Her being the more rigid of the two, she had a hard time processing what to do. _How do I know which way to turn my head? When am I supposed to breath? Do I close my eyes? How do I know when to open them?_ She would worry in the beginning. It's not like the two of them kissed very often either. They couldn't do it in public, and it's not like there were many times when they were alone between all the classes, meetings, and paperwork. But, whenever they were, Isshiki took his liberties in showing small affections like holding her hand, or giving her a quick peck. However, _nothing_ was like this.

His lips molded to her soft ones as she followed the rhythm and pressure he set; her smaller cupid's bowed lip intertwined with his. She could taste the hint of peppermint chapstick that lingered while he noticed the subtle scent of her floral perfume. It wasn't an intense face mashing nor delicate butterfly kisses. Their lips danced across the other's, smooth and purposeful; melting into each touch. Nene felt oddly warm and safe in his arms, despite her rapid beating heart. She felt comfort though, feeling his pound just as hard. Pulling away, if just for a second to sway his head to the other side, he fluttered his eyes open slightly, seeing her lush lashes and smooth skin. His nose brushed against hers, causing him to smile into the kiss.

Feeling even more daring, he brought his hand up to hold her face, gently tipping her head back, coaxing her mouth open a bit before sliding his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Surprised by his gesture, she flinched with wide eyes, breaking the kiss. He opened his eyes at the break, smiling as if to tell her to relax. "You've gotten better, Nene-chan." He purred.

"Shut up." She said blushing, taking his cue and silent advice before closing her eyes again. This time, hesitantly inviting him into her mouth as their tongues gently slid over one another. Her leaning more into his touch, and him drowning in her warmth.

The couple continued like this, as the sound of lips parting and shortly coming back together resounded. So entranced in their own little world, they failed to hear the sound of the knob turning.

"Yo, Isshiki I need you to sign the-" Kuga gasped before halting his movements, processing the scene.

At the sound of another's voice, the two jumped, instantly pulling away from each other; breaking their little bubble. Isshiki turned around to see who their unwelcome visitor was. All three of them, eyes wide and frozen stood there in silence, their faces becoming redder by the second.

"Ah...Ano…" Isshiki said, breaking the silence first while trying to formulate words.

"EHHHHHHH!"

As if that was the cue, Nene pushed passed the both of them, rushing out the door in flushed embarrassment. "Wait!" Isshiki called going after her, "You're glasses!" But it was too late, she was already gone. All he could do was sigh. _Damn it, I had two minutes left._ He resigned, heading back into the prep room where Kuga still stood stunned.

"Wha...wa- that...did I just...huh?" Kuga flubbed trying to make sense of the situation. Face red as if he saw something he wasn't supposed to see...well, he wasn't supposed to see _that._

"Heh, so what did you need, Kuga-kun?" Isshiki tried to pass off the prior events like nothing happened.

"Wha...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Kuga-kun, let's calm down, you're too loud."

"You...and Pigtails...WERE MAKING OUT!" Kuga pointed accusingly to the brunette, face red in embarrassment.

"What are you talking about, Kuga-kun?" Isshiki innocently smiled, playing dumb.

"Oh, don't pull that stuff with me, Isshiki! What- Are you two going out?!" Kuga sputtered. At those words Isshiki simply sighed, running a hand through his locks and rubbing the back of his neck. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

* * *

"THREE MONTH!" Kuga exclaimed. "YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DATING FOR THREE MONTHS AND DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!"

"Well, yeah I guess." Isshiki replied. The two sitting side by side now on one of the benches inside the room.

"It's not like I didn't expect it," Kuga reflected, calming himself a bit. "But how did we all miss this!?"

"We _were_ pretty good at hiding it when the others were around." Isshiki reasoned.

"How hurtful, Isshiki-chin! Pigtails too!" The Chinese specialty chef expressed in betrayal. "I thought we were friends! How could you not tell me!"

"It's not like that!" Isshiki defended, "we're both new to this. We didn't want to rush into things. Plus, you know how Kinokuni is, she doesn't like anyone in her business."

"Yeah 'both new'" Kuga said sarcastically with air quotes. "You both seemed pretty comfortable with each other earlier." He teased, causing Isshiki's face to redden at the memory. 'But still...You should announce it before word gets around."

"You said you wouldn't tell-" Isshiki interjected while jolting up.

"I won't, I won't. Geez, calm down would ya? I'm just saying." Kuga motioned for his classmate to sit. All Isshiki could do was nod in response.

"Hey," Kuga said smiling slyly while getting up. "Since I'm keeping this little secret of yours, you owe me a favor."

"What is it?" Isshiki submitted.

"My backlogged paperwork."

"EH! I already have enough from Soma-kun!" Isshiki complained.

"Give it to Pigtails then. I don't care." He laughed. "Well then, I'll be going." Before the man could fully exit, Isshiki was starting to remember his slight irritation at his friend's unwelcome visit.

"Hey, Kuga-kun."

"Hm?" He turned back.

"How about you _knock_ next time?" Isshiki warned, smiling menacingly.

 **#**

 **AN:** That was fun to write! It was sort of interesting trying to figure out how people would find out. To be honest, I never really saw the two "going out" while they were still at Totsuki because they only have a year left, meaning things would have to progress really quickly. But for the sake of the story I went with it. Along those lines, them "announcing" their relationship seemed out of character for me as well. Like I don't think Isshiki would hide it under normal circumstances, but I don't think either of them would find it so important as to announce it to others. But, I do believe he would keep it hidden out of consideration if Nene wasn't comfortable yet. You never know, he's a mysterious person :)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! I'm going to start getting really busy again soon, so this might be my last fic for awhile. But don't worry, I'll return with new ideas and hopefully try to fulfill some pending requests! Thanks!


End file.
